SwanQueen-Can't Live Without You
by SVUoncer
Summary: What happens when Regina goes missing? Will the town be alright? Most important, will Emma be alright? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1-Where Are You

_**AN: Hey guy, this is the first time I've written a fanfic, or written anything in general haha. **_

_**Also I wanted to apologize for any mistakes I might've made (I'm not English)**_

It was a slow Monday morning and Emma was still asleep.

"Ughh, who put rocks in my head?" She said as she woke up and came to realize that she was tied to the bed. While Panicking she tried to untie herself from the bed, but with no succes. "Wait, where's Regina?" She said as she noticed she wasn't laying next to her. "Really? I've been panicking over this?" She said as she thought about the fact that this wouldn't be the first time that her wife, Regina, and herself had had kinky sex.

But as the minutes passed by Emma started to worry, when an hour had passed she was terrified something might have happened to her wife. "Regina! Regina!" She shouted, but no response came. "Regina!" She tried once again, this time screaming as loud as she could, but again no response.

Emma tried all in her power to untie herself. She wasn't gonna let anyone hurt her wife. So while using all the strength she had she pulled the handcuffs on her hands. "It worked! They broke!" Emma said exited while untying her feet.

Emma searched around the house but Regina was nowhere to be found, not in the house nor in the mayors office. Emma decided to go and see if she went to granny's for some company or simply to just eat something, although she couldn't see why Regina would do that, Regina was an amazing cook. But she didn't find her there either.

"Hey red, have you seen Regina?" She asked her friend, Red. "No, sorry. Why?" She said to Emma. "This morning I woke up tied to the bed and Regina wasn't laying next to me. I tried calling her and I searched the house after I untied myself, but I didn't find her." Emma answered. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll let you know when I see her, okay?" "Okay"

"Come on Gina! Pick up your phone!" Emma shouted while tears were forming in her eyes. "Are you alright, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked her. "No I'm not" she said as she explained what had happened once again. "I'm sorry dearie, I'm afraid I can't help you with that, but I'll let you know when I see her." "thanks."


	2. Chapter 2-Help

When Regina woke up she didn't know what to think. "Where am I? Why is it dark?" She thought out loud. That last question was soon answered when a man came into the room and said "You must be Sleeping Beauty, it's 12 AM, you've been out for 40 hours straight."

"Why am I here? Wherever I may b..." "You're here because I brought you here, alright?!" The man interrupted. Regina got the hint and knew that she shouldn't ask more questions.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude. I get that you want to know where you are. And you probably have a lot more questions than that one, but before I'm going to answer any of those questions you're going to have to earn them." He said. "How am I supposed to do that?" Regina asked quietly.

"Will you not interrupt me, I was getting to that." "I'm sorry"

"Anyways, you can earn answers by doing what I tell you to do and by truthfully answering my questions. If you, however, do something that doesn't please me. You will get a punishment. So be very careful." He said to Regina with a warning look on his face.

After that he tied Regina to the bed and made her take some sleeping pills.

That morning Regina woke up to see the guy sitting next to her bed.

"have you..?" Regina remembered what he said yesterday and decided not to continue her question. "I'm sorry, were you going to say something?" He asked. "No"

"No what?!" "No sir." "That's better."

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked. "If you don't mind, I do"

"Of course I don't mind. I'm the one who offered it, am I not." He said while laughing at Regina.

"Idiot" Regina whispered to herself. "What did you just call me?!" He screamed at Regina while trying to control his anger. Regina couldn't think of anything to say that would make this situation any better so she chose the one she thought would be the best. "Uhm, I wasn't talking about you, I was telling myself that I'm an idiot for letting all of this happen."

"So you don't wanna be here? Is that it" he said with a look of disappointment on his face. "Not really, I'm just scared of what you might do. And also worried about my wife. I know she can take care of herself but I don't know in what danger she'll put herself and our child for this."

He walked out and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and left.


	3. Chapter 3-Getting help

Chapter 3- Getting Help

Emma went over to her parents, Mary and David, to ask them for a small favor.

"Hey sweetie." David said to Emma. "Hi dad, mom."

"Could you maybe look after Henry for a while?"

"Yea sure! For how long?" David asked Emma.

"I don't know yet." Emma said, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mary asked her daughter.

"It's nothing." Emma said trying as hard as she could to hold back her tears.

"Yes there is, your eyes are filled with tears and sadness." Mary responded.

"It's just that..." Emma started. "It's okay sweetie, you can tell us." David said while walking over to her to give her a hug. "Regina is missing." Emma said breaking out in tears, falling into her fathers arms.

"What? Since when?" Mary asked her daughter. "This morning. I found myself waking up tied to the bed with a splitting headache and noticed Regina wasn't laying next to me. I called for her but no answer came" Emma said while trying to stop crying. "Did you search for her yet?" David asked.

"Yes, after I managed to untie myself I searched the house and Granny's but she wasn't there and Ruby hadn't seen her today either." "She'll be fine. She's a smart and strong woman." Mary said wile trying to keep calm. This couldn't be happening. They're finally together with their son and Emma was finally happy again. Mary thought to herself.

"Well let's go have another look around town then." David said while reaching for his and his wife's coat. "Thanks dad, I think I'm going to search the woods." Emma said.

The drive to the woods wasn't very long, but it was a great opportunity to get rid of stress and anger. Emma turned up the music sang with it, as loud as she could, not caring if others heard her.

The woods were always very dark and not a lot of people would go there. But Regina would, she loved the emptiness and darkness of the wood, just being surrounded by silence. She loved it.

AN: sorry it's a bit short... But I'm out of inspiration :$

ill try to make the next chapter longer


	4. Chapter 4-Punishment

Chapter4 - punishment

"When is that idiot going to come back? I can't live without water and food forever! And being tied to the bed for days straight isn't exactly what you would call pleasuring either."

Regina had seen the sun go up and down a few times now, but he still hadn't been back to check on her, maybe see if she needed anything. She'd been alone for three days and was dying, literally, to get some water.

The worrying wasn't exactly helping either. How was her wife, or her son? Was he holding them captive too? Or was it just Regina that he was after? What if he hurt them? Or worse, killed them.

What was it that he wanted from Regina anyway? It's not like she had a lot to offer at the moment. Yes she had money and happiness. But is that worth all this trouble? Oh and she had magic of course, but there was no way he could ever know that, right? "No. He doesn't know, there's no way he could have ever found out about it." Regina said in an effort to calm herself.

The sound of a car stopping in front of the house interrupted her thoughts. A door unlocked and she could hear footsteps on something that sounded like old wooden stairs, which would fit the room she was in. The room eyed old and the woodwork was clearly visible. Maybe it was a farm? It would fit the surroundings. All those empty lands. It's so quiet around here, it doesn't look like anybody lives near this place at all. "I guess I'll have to get out of here on my own then." Regina said, despair in her voice.

The door opened and he came walking in.

"Sorry for making you wait my love. Here drink." He said as he walked up to her and held a water bottle to her mouth. And after that offering her some food.

"So darling, how have you been?" He said with an unexpected care in his voice.

"What do you think? Did you want me to die in here? My stomach didn't even growl anymore and my wrists feel like they're broken! Why did you keep me waiting here for so long?" Regina said not caring what the consequences might be.

"Why do you feel the need to keep me here anyway? I can't give you anything I don't have! Especially when you kill me." Regina knew straight away that she shouldn't have said that. But she couldn't stop herself, she has to know the answers.

"You don't deserve answers to that, especially not after what you have just done. And I told you, if you don't do as I please there will be punishment."


	5. Chapter 5-note

Chapter 5-note

It had been weeks since Regina dissapeared and most of town seemed to have just forgotten about her.

Yes, she changed, but the people of storybrooke still didn't trust her, and they certainly didn't like her.

Except for Emma and her family of course.

Emma was still looking for her, like she has done every day for the past few weeks. Mary and David had a baby boy last week so unfortunately they couldn't be of much help.

"Mom." Henry said.

"Yes sweetie."

"Is mom gonna come back?" Henry asked. " Oh, Henry. I know it must be hard for you, but I know Regina, and she will do anything to get back to us. And I will do anything to get her here." Emma responded.

"I know. Just don't get yourself in trouble, I don't need to lose you too." Henry said leaving for his room, leaving Emma alone, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I have to find her." Emma whispered to herself.

The doorbell rang, Henry went and opened it to find a note saying:

_Dear Emma and Henry,_

_I don't know if you're ever gonna see this, the doves are not nearly as helpful here as they are in the enchanted forrest, but if you do please know that I didn't leave you. I'm being held captive, I don't know by whom, but I do know that I can't wait to get out of here and see the both of you again._

_I love you. X Regina (mom)_

"Mom you have to see this!"

"Whoever did this, is gonna pay!" Emma said while on her way out to show the note to her her parents.

**AN: I know it's really short and I'm really sorry it took me so long... **

**But I've been so busy... I hope to update soon. Xx m**


	6. Chapter 6-Sorry

Chapter 6-Sorry

"I am H and nobody should ever talk back at me like that!" He said as he slammed Regina face-down onto the desk. "You will respect me, no matter what!" H screamed into her face.

"Didn't you hear what I said?!"

He hit her once more. "Yes, I'm sorry! Please just stop."

He shook her around some more and then tied her back to the bed. "I hope you will be smarter next time time. Anyway, let's get to the point." H said while grabbing a chair to sit on.

"In your outburst earlier on you asked me why I needed you, I am here to answer that. Because even though you don't deserve it, I need you to know." He said

"Your magic." He continued with a small grin on his face.

"My... My magic? What do you mean?" Regina said trying to hide the fear in her eyes.

"Don't try. I know you have magic, I've seen you use it."

"When?"

"Don't you remember me? You took me and my sister away from our father. You promised you would take us back to him! You promised!" A tear flowed down on his cheek.

"Hansel?" Regina said surprised. "You were brought here too?"

"No, that's why I'm sitting in front of you right now." He said making a straight face.

"How amusing..."

"But to get back to the magic, why haven't you tried to use it to get out of here?"

"I was afraid you might see it. Now that I know you knew all this time I highly regret not using it."

"Don't worry love, you wouldn't have been able to use it anyway. You see, back at your caste I stole a spell that makes it impossible to use magic in the room you use it on." "You did what?!" Regina screamed as she pulled her hand cuffs. "You heard me."

"Anyway I think I'm going to pay a visit to your little family." He said putting on a smile. "No! Don't! I'll do whatever it takes! Please!" Regina said, tears forming in her eyes. "Sorry love. Have a good day." Hansel said while closing the door behind him. Leaving Regina behind, watery eyes changing into rivers floating down her face.


	7. Chapter 7-Who is he?

It was late in the evening, Emma and Henry were watching a film together when the doorbell

"I'll get it." Henry said. "No kiddo, it's late I don't want you to open the door at this time of day. "But mom, I'm not a child anymore." "I know, but let's not argue. Pause the film for me please?" "Okay.."

"Good evening miss." "Uhm.. Hi." "Oh, I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I am Hansel, you know, Hansel and Gretel." "Oh really, I don't think I have seen you around before." Emma asked, suspiciously. "No that's right, I live in the big house on the main street. But I mostly stay inside." "Why?" "I don't know, there's just not a lot out there for me I guess." "Oh, I'm sorry." Emma said in pity for the man.

"Mom! Is everything okay?" "Yea I'm good kiddo, I'll be right there!" "I'm sorry uhm.. Hansel, but I have to go." "Yes, I understand. I'll see you around?" "Yea, I guess." "Have a good evening" Hansel said giving Emma a kind smile. "Good evening." Emma said as she smiled back.

"Who was it?" Henry asked. "Nobody, just a guy asking the way to Granny's" Emma said. She decided it might be better not to tell Henry the truth, he would want to get into contact with him, but she didn't really trust the guy. She's always had trust issues, Regina helped her with that. She learned Emma that not everyone was out to hurt her, sure some of them were, but she told her there was no need to fear because she would always have her back, no mater what. But she didn't have Regina right now, no one to protect her, back to being the vulnerable girl in search for love and acceptance.

"Mom, are you alright" Henry asked as he saw a tear rolling down Emma's cheek. "Yea, uhmm. Sorry, I was just thinking about your mother." "You're sure it doesn't have anything to do with the guy?" "Yes, I'm sure" Emma said hugging Henry. "I love you mom." "I love you too, kiddo"

**AN: Yay! another update haha. I hope ya'll like the story so far! Please vote, and don't be afraid to comment if you find any mistakes or if you have any tips! XO!**


	8. Chapter 8-Free

Chapter 8-Free

_That bastard! if he hurts my family in any way, I will kill him!_  
_What does he want from me anyway? I know he wants my magic, but why? He has told me who he is and what I have done in the past, but what does he want me to do for him?_  
_Does he want me to give him his father back? Does he want me to help find his sister, or has he already managed to find her?_  
_Most importantly, why am I even thinking of helping him now that he has locked me up? I have better things to do! Things like finding a way out of here._

A door opens and a female voice says;  
"Hansel are you here?"

_Who is that? Could it be Gretel? Should I call for help? Probably not, I don't think he is the only one behind this plan. _  
_She probably is involved._

The woman walks up the stairs and knocks on the door, the door of the room Regina is in.  
"Hansel, are you in here?"

_How can I make her come in here without revealing that I'm not Hansel?  
Is there anything I could knock over?_

Regina quickly looks around, but doesn't find anything.  
_Great, this will most certainly get me out of here..._

But before Regina realizes it the lock turns and a woman comes walking in.

"Woah! Who are you?" The woman yells when she sees Regina.  
"That is none of your concern. Please just untie me."  
"Tell me who you are and how you came in here.. " She screamed. "And how you got tied to the bed." She added.  
"Fine. I'm Regina, I came here because someone took me here. And I am tied to the bed because he tied me up. How about you?" Regina said annoyed.  
"Who brought you here?" "Hansel." "No, my brother would never do that."  
"Well, Gretel, apparently he did."  
"I don't believe you" She said as she walkedd up to Regina and started untying her. "But I will let you go." "Thank you" Regina said with a hint of sarcasm.  
"Bye, Regina." "Bye."

"Did she just really let me go?" Regina says to herself as she walks onto the street. "She's one hell of a screwed up woman, that's for sure."


	9. Chapter 9-Please Stop!

**AN: So this is a little warning note; Some horrifying events are going to be taking place in this chapter (for some). I hope you do enjoy reading my story. Thanks. XO!**

Chapter 9-Please Stop

Regina starts walking in hopes of finding any form of civilization, the landscapes surrounding her looked even more empty and abandoned than what she could see from the window.

How long before she will be able to hug her wife and son again? It feels like it has been an eternity!

After strolling around for what seemed to be a few hours she still hadn't come across any houses or any roads other than the one she'd been walking. No single person to be found, anywhere.

_**What am I going to do now? I can't magic myself back. I know, so far nobody has crossed my path, but you never know when someone might.**_

Right at that moment, a car is headed towards Regina. _**Speak of the devil... Should I ask for help. Of course I should! But wait, what if it's**_**him**_**?**_ Regina thinks to herself as the car stops only a few steps in front of her.  
_**I'll just walk around it in a big circle. You'll be fine Regina, you can do this!**_

But before Regina realizes what is happening, the man has already stepped out of the car and thrown her into the backseat. "You ran away?! This is serious, my love. You are going to regret this!" He screamed out. "But I didn't, your sister let me go!" "I don't care how you got out. I told you not to go anywhere, didn't I?" "You didn't." "Be careful now! For every action, there's a reaction. And this one, I am going to like." He said as he licked his lips.

**_Shit. What is he going to do? _**

Regina sank away in her thoughts and before she could make a single move, Hansel had unzipped his pants and pulled up her dress. **_Wait, is he going to… r… rape me? _**Regina thought to herself as she tried to push him away.  
It was too late, Regina was to weak and small to push away the big and heavy guy that was now on top of her.

Hansel came closer to her as he started kissing her. Regina let out a silent scream as he entered her body.

**_What is happening? Why is he doing this? I thought he wanted his father, not _****me****_..  
_**Regina's mind was going crazy, more thoughts came to her with every thrust Hansel made.

"This is even better than I thought it would be, my love!" Hansel says under his moans and deep breaths.  
"Repeat what I say, love." **_Oh god… please, no._** "Tell me, 'I want you to cum for me'" **_No, never._**  
"Tell me!" He shouts into Regina's face. "I… I… want yo…" "Tell me! be clear!"  
**_Just do it quickly, you can do this. You're a strong woman. Regina, _****you can do this****_!  
_**"I want you to cum for me." Regina quickly tells him. "That's more like it." He says while a creepy smile appears on his face.  
He pushes into her a few more times, deeper this time, and moans loud as he climaxes.

After he finishes he cleans himself up and throws Regina out of the car. "I don't need you anymore. Good luck finding your way home, my love." He tells her as he leaves her there alone and cold, laying in a ditch, while rivers are floating down her cheeks.

**_Please Emma. I need you. Please find me. _**


	10. AN

Hey guys, I hope y'all like my story just as much as I love writing it!

But I do have a little problem I hope you can help me with!

I don't know if i should leave the story be and make chapter ten the final chapter, or not... I will post the options below, please tell me which you would like me to use! Thanks so much!

**OPTIONS:**

_A: The previous chapter (Chapter 10) will be the last chapter of this story and I will mark this book as complete._  
_B: I will make a Sequal to this one. (In a new story/book)_  
_C: I will continue to write (In this same story/book)_

Please let me know!

XO!


	11. AN: update

Hey guys!

So, I was planning on starting the next chapter (ufinally) but then my computer broke :(

I will start asap! I promise!

Anyway, I have decided to write the final chapter(s) to this book. And after that I will probably write a sequel! :D


	12. Chapter 10-Home

Chapter 10-Home

Emma's phone rang. She answered it to hear her mother saying; "Hey sweetie, have you been at the station yet?" "No, why?" "The rookie sheriff found a female a few yards away from the town line. You know, those empty fields with a couple of old big houses." "I'm on my way to the station. Bye." Emma said while she rushed out of the house.

But once Emma arrives at the station Regina isn't there.

"Hey, new guy?" "Yeah." "Where is she?" "Who is she?" "The woman you brought in here this morning!" Emma yells at him with a stern voice and worried tone. "Oh, her. I locked her up in there but when I came back she was gone." "Then why aren't you searching for her?!" "It's not like she has committed any crimes, and besides, she's the one who ran away." "Ugh, you're the worst!" Emma yells while making her way out of the building.

That bastard! He might have just lost my wife for the second time! What if I'll never see her again?

No. I Can't let that happen! But how am I going to tell henry when he comes back from my parents?

Emma unlocks the door and hears crying sounds coming from upstairs.

Whoa, what is that. Better said, Who is that?

"Who is there?" Emma yells while grabbing her gun and making her way upstairs.

It couldn't be Henry, right? He is supposed to be at my parents.

But when she walks into the master bedroom her gun falls to the ground, her pupils dilate and a sigh of fear and relief leaves her mouth.

"Re...Regina?" "Emma!" Regina says while Emma runs toward her to hug her, tightly. "Shh, it's okay. You're home now, you're safe. I'm so glad you're back." "Me too."

Once they were done hugging they made some tea and sat themselves down on the couch.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" "No, not really. But I will." Regina told her what happened, every detail of it. How he took her, where they were, who took her...

"Hansel? You mean Hansel and Gretel?" "Yes, him."

And, how he raped her. "He did what?" Emma said with concern for her wife. "H... he raped me."

"You must've been scared. I am so sorry I wasn't there to protect you." "It's not your fault, and besides, I'm fine now."

The night fell and the two of them went to bed after making sure Henry was asleep.

What Hansel did was traumatic, but when Regina laid in Emma's warm embrace she couldn't help herself. After all this time of missing each other they were finally together again, making love all night long.


	13. Chapter 11-Scream

IMPORTANT AN: I changed chapter 10 a bit, might wanna read it before starting this one! Have fun! So glad I finally updated :) Sorry to have keep you guys waiting for so long.

Chapter 11-Scream

"Regina?" Emma said as they were sitting at the table together while eating breakfast. She didn't respond. She had been back home for three days now and she clearly wasn't the same as she used to be. She had lost her appetite and she looked over her shoulder all the time, giving away that she had lied about being okay. And above all she seemed to be very absent.

"Regina?" Emma tried a second time.

"Yes dear." She replied.

"Is everything alright?" "Yes I'm fine. I'd just like to see the bastard locked up, or even dead for that matter, so I don't have to worry about yours and Henry's safety anymore." "Our safety or also yours?" Emma knew Regina didn't like to be seen that way, in a fragile way, but Emma could see her wife wasn't okay, she could see Regina was scared even though Regina didn't like to admit it. She could see the fear and hesitation in Regina's eyes.

Why was She so afraid of showing weakness? It was only Emma after all, it was the woman who had been there for her for quite a while now, the woman she'd been married to for almost 2 years. Why was she so afraid to show her weaker and fragile side to the one who had been there for her all this time? And who was willing to do anything to protect her.

The hours passed and by the evening Emma and David still Hadn't found a single trace of Hansel.

Where could he have gone? Storybrooke certainly wasn't small, but to say the town was big, no not really.

That night a knock on the door woke Regina, not willing to scare Emma, or wake her for that matter, she goes to see who it is for herself. As she opens the door she sees a shadowy figure running at the end of the street, she looks down and sees a package laying at her feet with note saying:

Take it in a few days, visit me in the old barn on Stevens avenue to give me the good news ;)

A scream awoke Emma Regina?! She thought as she ran into the hallway.

"What's wrong, why are you out of bed? Why did you scream?" Emma takes the note Regina hands her and she reads it. That Bastard. Then she sees what Regina is holding in her hands.

"It can't be, I can't..." Regina says as she falls into Emma's arms.


	14. Chapter 12-I don't think I can

Chapter 12- I don't think I can.

"It's going to be okay." Emma said in an attempt to calm Regina, but was it really? Or was Emma simply hoping for everything to be ok?  
After some though years Emma and Regina had finally admitted their love for each other and now they were married for almost 2 years already! This couldn't tear them apart right? No. There was no way that Emma was ever going to let this happen. Not in her wildest dreams.

"How am I going to be okay?!" Regina nearly yelled at Emma. "I don't need a daily reminder of that bastard, a daily reminder that will be with me for the rest of my life! It's not some kind of toy you can just trow away that we're talking about here, Emma. It's a child!" "We'll be fine, besides who even said you are pregnant? You need to take the test first." Emma said calmly to reassure her wife. "But what if it's positive? I am scared to know, and we both know that is a though thing for me to admit." "Yes, it is." Emma said as she gave Regina a small, loving smile. "But the results won't change by waiting, you will only burden yourself by not taking it. You will walk around wondering if you're pregnant or not, maybe for no reason. And maybe you are pregnant, but we will be fine, you will be fine, perfect even." Emma said as she leaned in and softly kissed Regina's lips.


	15. Chapter 13-Optimism

Chapter 13-Optimism

A few days later, when everyone was out, Regina grabbed the test from her drawer and decided she would have to take it, no matter the consequences. What was she so afraid of? She had been wanting another child for a long time, especially since Emma has been in her life. Yes, it was a child created from a horrible experience, but a child was never really a bad thing, especially since the child would grow up in a loving family. It will all be okay, with or without this child. With the test in her trembling hands she walked over to the bathroom where she took the test, laid it on the sink and went to work in her office.

'Hey' Emma said as she walked into the office. 'Hey.' Regina told her. 'I saw the empty box in our bedroom, and?' 'Empty box? I completely forgot.' She said hesitantly and with fear. 'Come, we'll take a look together.' Emma said reassuringly.

Emma's phone rung as they went upstairs to the bathroom. 'Do you want me to take this later?' Emma asked Regina. 'No, take it now it might be important.' As Emma saw who was calling her she walked down the stairs, face turned away from Regina to make sure she wouldn't hear or see what was going on. She was one to jump to conclusions fairly quickly, and she didn't need the stress right now. 'No, I'm sorry I can't come over right now, I'm in the middle of something.' Emma said just loud enough for Regina to hear.

'Who was it?' Regina asked as Emma walked back up the stairs. 'Just my mom, nothing important, really. Are you ready?' Emma said. 'No, but I have to.' Regina said. 'Also, I think I'd rather do it alone, I'm sorry.' Regina said. 'Alone, but I want to be here for you.' 'Yes, I know that, but I think this is something I need to do alone, you know. Please understand.' 'Are you sure?' 'I'm sure, you go. I'll call you when I need you.' 'Hmm, okay. I love you.' Emma said hesitantly. 'I love you too.' Regina said as she let go of Emma's hand.

'David, we have to do something!' Mary Margaret said to him. 'We can't let Regina see him again, she has been through enough. 'What exactly did the man on the telephone say to you?' Asked David. 'He told me he is going to go over to their house if Regina didn't come to the address he gave Regina.' 'Why would she have to go to the address, I thought Regina said Hansel was done with her.' David wondered out loud. 'Yes, that is quite strange.' Mary Margaret admitted.

They knocked on the door, but no answer came. Where was everyone? David opened the door and allowed Mary Margaret to walk into the house. 'Emma, Regina. Are you here?' Mary Margaret yelled, but no answer came. 'I'll go find Emma, hope she knows about the address so we can go there.' David said. 'Okay, I will look around here.


End file.
